Please Don't Die, Nick
by sherlockianrocker
Summary: Nick is involved in an accident, but will his brain injury from the crash spell the end of the road for Nick Tilsley? please read and review!:)
1. Chapter 1

"you do realise that we were meant to be there like, twenty minutes ago right?" Nick teased as he took Carla's hand and led her to the Bistro.

David and Kylie had an announcement to make to the family, and had organised a gathering at Nick's Bistro.

"Well, it takes time to look this good." Carla replied.

"I should have given you longer then..." Nick smirked at Carla before receiving a smack to the abdomen.

"Nicholas!"

"I'm joking, you look beautiful." he smiled before kissing her lightly on the head.

"What do you reckon this announcement is then anyways?"

"I'm guessing Kylie's pregnant again to be honest."

"why's that?"

"I just do, I mean, what else could it be?"

They began crossing the road, when suddenly loud, bass ridden music filled the street with an extremely loud exhaust.

It happened so fast.

Nick pushed Carla across the street, a millisecond before the car ploughed into him, propelling his body into the air.

The car's brakes screeched loudly.

The whole world stopped.

Callum threw his car door open and ran behind his car, to see Nick laid lifeless on the floor. His eyes widened in horror before he ran back to his car.

There was no way Callum could get out of it this time.

"NICK!"

Carla's scream pierced the street, just as people began fleeing The Rovers to see what was happening.

She crawled to his side and screamed his name again, tears falling down her face. "NICK!"

"MICHELLE!" Steve shouted running over. "Carla, don't move him!"

Michelle came running straight after Steve. "Oh my god!" she whispered softly wrapping her arms around her best friend.

"Nick... please don't die Nicky" Carla cried.

Callum climbed back into his car, turning the ignition on and letting it roar into life before firing off into the distance.

Aiden ran down to Bistro, he crashed through the doors to see Nick's family all gathered by the bar.

They all turned around at the out burst.

"Its Nick!"

"What?" David asked confused.

"you need to come"

David sprinted after Aiden down the street followed by his family.

"NICK!" he screamed diving on the floor next to him.

"Wake up Nick!" Carla carried on screaming hysterically as Steve and Michelle tried to pull her away. "Chelle, don't let him die please!"

Sirens roared into life, filling the street.

"Nicky, wake up... please"


	2. Chapter 2

The trip to the hospital was a relatively short one, however for Carla and David it seemed like a life time as they sat and watched Nick's lifeless body with wires attached everywhere.

"Come on Nick, wake up... please" Carla whispered quietly as the ambulance pulled into the hospital.

"he'll pull through" David smiled softly at her. "He's strong is our Nick, he's gotta be. He's the sane one"

They climbed out of the ambulance and ran after the paramedics as they rushed Nick through to the emergency trauma department.

"You'll have to wait outside I'm afraid" the young nurse smiled at them.

"Is he going to be okay?" Carla asked.

"He's in the best possible place... do excuse me" The nurse entered Nicks room.

Carla and David watched desperately through the glass window as Nick was hooked up to multiple machines, all of which were vital to Nicks survival.

"DAVID!" Kylie shouted pushing Lilly's pram down the corridor, followed by Gail, Sarah, Bethany, and Audrey and a terrified looking Max.

"What have they said?" Sarah butted in wrapping her arms around her brother.

"We've got to wait outside... its bad" David whispered.

"Is uncle Nick going to die?"

David bent down to look Max in the eye. "I don't know" he chocked back the tears as he wiped Max's. "But Nicks strong, hopefully he'll pull through"

Max nodded.

"Hey, Max, why don't we go find a vending machine, I'll buy you some chocolate... we'll take Lilly." Bethany said holding out her hand.

"Thanks, Bethany" kylie smiled handing her the pram.

Carla carried on crying looking through the window.

"Carla, darling" Michelle said softly as her and Aiden joined the group. "Come here" she wrapped her arms around her the fragile woman.

"Is there any news? Aiden asked the Platt's.

They shook their head.

"Its bad." Sarah whispered.

"but what about the brain damage Nick already has?" Audrey asked.

No one replied.

No one knew what to say.

* * *

"David will you sit down!" Sarah snapped as her brother carried on pacing the small corridor.

"I'm going for coffee, any one want some?" Gail offered.

"I'll help you" Sarah smiled.

"Me too" Audrey stood up.

"David, kylie? coffee?" Gail repeated.

they both nodded.

"Carla?" Sarah offered gently.

she shook her head.

"I'll come for some, stretch my legs, will you be okay, Carla?" Michelle asked.

she ignored her.

"coffee Aiden?"

"please"

the group walked off.

"I cant do with all this waiting..." David moaned leaning against the wall.

"AND YOU THINK I CAN?" Carla snapped.

everyone looked at her.

"I'm sorry, David" Carla began to cry again and Aiden wrapped her arms around her, pulling her into his chest.

"Excuse me, are you relatives of Mr Tilsley?"

They all stood up and surrounded the doctor, a middle aged man.

"As you know, Nick went for a MRI and CT scan. I'm afraid the results aren't good."

"What's wrong with him?" David asked.

"Nick has got multiple broken bones, his leg is fractured in 3 places, his left shoulder has shattered and his knee cap is out of place. However, after Nick's last accident he was left with a blood clot on the brain. It has returned, same place, but larger. Nick needs an operation, urgently, if he is to survive."

Carla burst out crying.

"I understand it's a shock."

"what about his brain damage?" Aiden asked.

"we wont know the extent of that until he wakes up, that is, if he wakes up. now if you'll excuse me, I need to go prep for theatre."

"thanks, doctor" David whispered.

"he's not going to make it, is he?" Carla cried. "I can't do it without him Aiden, please, don't let nick die"

she collapsed to the floor in a state of hysteric with Aiden wrapping himself around her protectively, rocking her side to side, trying to soothe her best he could.

"Nick" she whimpered, repeating his name over and over again. "I need him. Aiden, please!"

"Carla sshhh, come on, sweetie" he buried his head in her hair, trying to stop the tears falling, "We need to be strong for him, Carla"

"Nicky" she whispered into Aiden's shirt.

Kylie and David stood watching, both crying.

 ** _"She's right, he won't survive, not this time"_**

He couldn't stop the thoughts in his head. "I need air" David gulped before running off down the corridor to find the nearest exit, swiftly followed by Kylie.


End file.
